


Lost

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, The Dalish - Freeform, The Qun, non canon complacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Saevel wanders off from the clan by accident and a young Iron Bull, Ashkaari at the time, find him while wandering the woods as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Saevel didn’t think about where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the other dalish children. They were always mean to him, pulling on his hair and flicking his ears. They called him names like ‘shem lover’ and ‘flat ear’. It's not like he was half elf though. He just liked playing with the shemlen kids when his mother would take him to a human village to trade. 

The boy sniffled and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. He can just play by himself then. He doesn’t need anybody else. Especially mean kids. Saevel stumbled upon a small creek, the water softly bubbling as it made it’s way through the forest floor. There were little water gliders skipping on top of the clear surface and skidded away when disturbed by small, curious hands. The white haired boy giggled and hopped over the water, continuing his exploring. 

As he went deeper into the forest, it got thicker with brush and darker as the canopy became more dense with leaves and branches. Saevel could hear strange animals in the distance, cawing and screeching. Stopping, he looked around and realized he had no idea where he was or how to get back to the clan.

•••

Ashkaari grumbled, frustrated that his Tama made him eat the rest of his vegetables. The green bush looking thing was gross and left a foul taste in his mouth. He was aloud to go play in the forest afterwards if he took his small knife he was given for his tenth summer. A small tree stood in his way, so using the knife, he danced around it and cut away some of it's branches, pretending it was a ‘Vint. 

Finished, Ashkaari continued on until he heard a small noise. It sounded like a hurt animal, but it sounded much too person like. Peeking around a large oak tree, he saw a tiny elven boy, who barely looked to be six summers old, curled up with his knees to his chest, crying. 

The Qunari boy stepped around the tree, cautious, but with his knife put away in its sheath. The elf’s ear twitch, hearing Ashkaari’s approach and jerked his head up, fear in his tear filled eyes. Ashkaari stopped moving and held his hands up. 

“Hey. I won’t hurt you. Why are you crying?”

The much smaller boy sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve before standing up on wobbly legs. 

“I- I can’t find my clan. I got lost…” He sniffled. 

Ashkaari frowned, moving to stand in front of the elf. “What’s your name? I’m called Ashkaari.”

Blue eyes the color of the ocean looked up at the taller boy. “S-Saevel.”

“Can I take you back to my Tama? I think they can help you get back to your clan.”

Saevel fiddled with his shirt sleeve before nodding in agreement. Taking the boy’s smaller hand, Ashkaari lead him back towards his camp where the other Qunari children were and his Tama. When he entered the camp, he immediately saw his Tama, who was showing some younger children how to braid eachother’s hair. When she saw Ashkaari, she stood up and with a hard stare, said, “Ashkaari, who is this? Why did you bring him here?”

Saevel looked at his feet, scared of the tall horned woman who towered over him and ready to begin crying again. He hid behind Ashkaari, still holding his hand. 

“Tama, he lost his clan and I thought that maybe you could help him find his way back.”

Tama was silent for a few moments before crouching down and taking Saevel’s other hand into her own. 

“Alright. We can help you. Ashaad told us of a nearby Dalish camp. That may be your clan.”

Saevel looked up at the woman and saw her scared face soften, trying to look friendly and helpful. And it worked. The boy stepped out from behind Ashkaari and smiled, holding Tama’s index finger in a much smaller hand. Ashkaari let go, following the two around camp to where Tama was leading the dalish elf. 

A group of Ashaads were sitting around a fire when Tama approached one of them, asking for the map he made a few days ago.

On a nearby table, Ashkaari saw some dried fruit that was left over from one of their meals. He didn’t know how long Saevel had been out all alone in them at forest so he grabbed some and handed a few strips to the boy. Saevel thanked him and ate them gratefully. The sweet taste was amazing and left him with a small smile on his face. 

Tama looked at the map she was given and nodded at Ashaad before handing it back. She lead the two boys back over to the forest edge, crouching down again. 

“Your clan isn’t too far. We can get there before night fall.”

“Thank you, ma'm.”

Tama’s scarred lips quirked up slightly at the name, endeared by the elf’s politeness. 

Taking his hand again, Ashkaari followed behind Tama with Saevel as they made their way through the forest. She weaved her way through the brush, easily avoiding the thicker parts of the forest. Soon enough, Saevel saw the creek from before, but kept holding Ashkaari’s hand as they trashed the other side of the forest. 

Right where he last saw them, there was Saevel’s clan. But it wasn’t calm like before. Everyone was panicked, looking for something. Or rather, someone. 

Then, Saevel’s father came into view. He yelled something in dalish, causing the hunters and warriors of the clan to draw their weapons but not attack just yet. Tama raised her hand in a peaceful manner, showing that she was unarmed. 

“What brings your here, Qunari?” Snarled Saevel’s father, who was joined by his wife, just as alert as him. 

Calmly, Tama stepped to the side to show Saevel, who immediately ran into his mother and father’s arms. The two hovered over the boy before his father stood up and stepped up to the woman who brought their son back. 

“You have my thanks… Um?”

“You may call me Tama.”

“Thank you, Tama. I am Arnathel. Wherever did you find him?”

The hired woman shook her head and brought Ashkari forth and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Ashkaari was the one who found him. He brought your son to our camp, hoping that we could bring him back home.”

Arnathel looked down at the young Qunari and smiled at him. “Ma serannas, Ashkaari.”

Saevel pulled away from his mother, knowing that Tama and Ashkaari would be leaving. Walking back to the other boy, Saevel removed the pendant that was around his neck. Ashkaari watched him do this and leaned down when the boy gestured that he wanted him to. 

“This is for you.” He said as he tied the ends of the thin rope behind Ashkaari’s neck. 

The pendant was small and wooded, a carving of a dog on it. 

“It will protect you from Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf.”

The boy smiled softly, cheeks dusted with a pink blush. 

Ashkaari smiled also, grinning at Saevel. “I’ll never take it off. I promise.”

Saevel giggled and hugged Ashkaari around his middle tightly. “Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

“Maybe.”

Definitely.


End file.
